Control
by DTS Guru
Summary: River conducts an experiment. Pre-Rayne leading up to Rayne.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Joss. I am but a humble slave to the muse.**

Zoe, the stoic warrior woman, had found her match in the unlikeliest of partners, a gregarious pilot who favored toy dinosaurs. Simon, the core-bred surgeon, had finally stopped sabotaging his own efforts to win Kaylee, the rim-world mechanic's, heart. Mal and Inara, the Captain and the Queen, had their own intricate dance of love, always spinning around each other, appearing to be inches away from the long-awaited moment of stepping into the other's arms, only to pirouette away once more. Even Jayne had his brand of comfort, with his paid women.

But River was alone. She had assumed that once she reached the age of maturity her match would appear. That assumption had proven false. The failure was not in the lack of prospects. No, the crew encountered many men, young and old, as they traveled across the 'verse conducting their legal, and not so legal, business endeavors. The failure was in perception. Namely, in the 'verse's perception of one River Tam.

River had reached the age of maturity, but her body had not changed overly much since she had first boarded Serenity. Neither had her wardrobe. River may have viewed every male she encountered as a prospective mate, but they did not view her as a woman. Oh, she knew a number of them entertained lurid fantasies about her, but even those men viewed her as a child. Those were the times Simon could be found pacing in the cargo bay, anxiously wondering what River could have been thinking to sneak off so close to Mal's scheduled departure time. And River always appeared just in time, her eyes shining with a light that made Simon shiver. It was the same look he'd seen when the blast doors had opened back on Mr. Universe's moon.

River was tired of being alone. And after weeks of watching the other women of Serenity, she determined that she would have to change her approach in order to attract a man. Logic maintained that she should be able to mimic any of the women of Serenity to obtain success. After all, each of them had accomplished her goal. However, deeper consideration narrowed the selection down.

Kaylee was River's first inclination. She was River's best friend. She was happy and carefree. Both attributes River would like to exhibit. However, upon further review, those traits would only lend themselves to River's adolescent image. Where Kaylee came across as vibrant, River would appear prepubescent. River did not possess the womanly curves necessary to balance out the bubbly personality.

Zoe was the next obvious choice. Her status as a woman who knew her way around a battlefield called to River. She had the strong composure that River could use on her bad days. She was grounded, steady. But River was already too close to losing herself to the weapon the Alliance had worked so hard to create. There were times that she felt it slipping over her, filtering through her thoughts until it changed the way she processed sensory data inflow. If she intentionally modeled herself after the soldier woman, River was afraid the weapon would have one more foothold, would be one step closer to permanent control.

The Queen had ensnared hundreds of men, and women, with her wiles. She was charming, graceful, cunning, and seductive. She could conduct entire conversations with her eyes alone. Her hair and makeup were exquisite. Her clothing would put the highest tiered Osiris woman to shame. Theoretically, if River could imitate just a fraction of Inara's skill, then she would have no trouble finding a mate.

First, she would conduct several experiments, to determine which of the Companion's traits generated the most reaction from the test group, the test group being men in general. Then she would employ the successful traits to find a companion for her travels through the 'verse.

Unfortunately, River did not have all of the resources available to fully adopt the Queen's style as her own. Inara and Mal were in the 'off again' stage of their cyclical relationship, and so she was not staying in her shuttle at the moment. In fact, she had cleaned out most of her belongings. She would return though. Mal infuriated Inara, which was the reason she would be unable to stay away. He stirred up passions and emotions that had lain dormant too long.

The shuttle was not completely barren though. The Queen had left a few things behind. There was once again a chest in the corner, and displayed on the small table were several small pots, containing face paint. A smile drifted across River's face. She could start her experiment now. And she had the perfect negative control element.

**AN: Fun science factoid: In a scientific experiment, when an enzyme is introduced to both the positive and negative controls, only the positive control should show activity. The negative should show little or no reaction. If both react, then the data are discarded and the assumption is made that an outside variable caused the reaction. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Joss. I am but a humble slave to the muse.**

The brush was unwieldy, an unfamiliar weight in her hand. She frowned in frustration. This should not be an impossible task. The girl had worn many painted faces when she danced as a child. Before the academy. The application of the mask should be a tactile memory.

Leaning forward, she slowly pulled the tip of the brush across the eyelid, leaving a trail of gold. It was vaguely disturbing. River was never gold. Sometimes she was blue or yellow. Often red or violet. Never gold. But Inara wore gold, and she had earned the admiration of many men.

Once both eyes were painted, she moved on to her lips. Inara had a pot full of very pretty red. This was a color the girl felt a connection to. River sat back to study the result. Her lips twisted as she contemplated the stranger before her. She experienced doubts about her experiment. She had witnessed the negative control element reacting to similarly painted women many times. If he reacted, her experiment would be invalidated.

She stood abruptly. The whispering doubts would not be allowed to corrupt this experiment.

She found him in the galley, boot perched on the edge of the table as he used a large hunting knife to clean out the tread. She walked into the room slowly, giving him enough time to observe her new face paint. He did not disappoint.

The man glanced up once before turning his attention back to his boot. "Got some _go se_ on yer face."

Beaming, she turned to the cabinets, feigning interest in the packets of chai tea. Kaylee joined her as the water heated. The mechanic's eyes widened a fraction.

"Hey, _Mei Mei_, what'cha up to?"

"She is making tea."

Kaylee nodded. "Let's go on back to my bunk when it's done. I've got a new shade of pink lip stain that would look real shiny on you."

River smiled, letting the expression fade quickly as she felt her lips beginning to quiver. Kaylee was trying to save the girl from embarrassing herself. The girl had not applied the face paint in a pleasing manner.

Kaylee ushered the scientist straight to her bunk, steaming mugs in hand. The two sat on her bed as the mechanic provided tips for painting the planes of a face in a more pleasing manner, with shades that would enhance the girl's fine bone structure. River soaked in the knowledge, always eager to learn.

Kaylee sat back to examine the light dusting of shimmering taupe she had applied to the younger girl's lids. "It's nice to have someone to enjoy the girly things with again. Why the sudden interest though?"

"The trap must be properly baited."

Kaylee's delighted laughter filled the small bunk, warming River's heart.

"Yer on a man hunt? Shiny!" Suddenly her eyes widened and her laughter doubled. "Oh, Simon and Mal'd rather face a ship full'a Reavers again 'fore they admit you're all grown up and ready for a man!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not Joss. I am but a humble slave to the muse.**

The satisfied smile could not be discouraged. The results of the experiment were encouraging. No less than five men had seen the girl as a woman full grown. Simon had frowned when he saw the face paint. Even Mal had been uncomfortable with the upgrade in his Albatross. Zoe had sent her an approving smirk. Only Jayne had ignored the change. He hadn't made any comments since the _go se_ remark the night before. She wasn't sure if he had even recognized that her face painting efforts had greatly improved with Kaylee's instruction. But that was to be expected. The negative control should exhibit little to no reaction when the enzyme was introduced.

The young woman, she could not expect the treatment group to see her as such if she insisted on viewing herself as a girl, practiced her face painting skills daily. The brushes, so unfamiliar early in this experiment, became more and more comfortable with each stroke. The gold was banished back to the Queen's abandoned shuttle. It was an inappropriate mask for the young woman. She was not gold and silk, myrrh and incense. Moss and dirt, stone and leaves, in nature these were found in and alongside water as it carved its path.

Kaylee pulled River into her bunk with an excited smile. "Now that you've got the hang of pretty'n your face up, we need to do somethin' 'bout your clothes."

River smoothed her faded dress. It was a hindrance to her experiment. Simon had done the best he could but the doctor had no experience with women's garments. Excitement skittered through her. It was most desirable that Kaylee should choose the dresses. Just as the Queen's gold face paint had been all wrong for River, her wrappings would be wholly inappropriate as well.

"According to Captain Daddy's schedule, we must disembark in ten minutes."

Kaylee sent her a reassuring smile as she held up two dresses. "Won't take no time t'all. Now either of these'll look a sight better'n that rag you're wearing. And they'll both compliment the eye shadow you're wearing."

River shook her head lightly as she reached out to touch the light pink fabric. "Must remove the face paint. Cannot determine which element is most effective unless I isolate and test independently."

Kaylee frowned. "You're gonna wash off your makeup and just wear the pretty dress? That's _feng le_."

River shot her a look. "Scientific principles are sound, not _feng le._"

With a sigh Kaylee held out the light blue dress River was pointing to. "Fine. But you'd get more attention with the whole package."

River nodded. "But would corrupt results. Invalidate experiment."

Simon reacted to the new dress with a proud smile. But River knew it had more to do with the lack of face paint than the pretty dress. Zoe sent her another smile and nod. Mal spared a glance, with a comment about the time. The young woman replied that she had arrived ninety-eight seconds before departure time.

Jayne gave her new outfit a critical eye. "Not much room for hiding weapons."

The treatment group appreciated the dress even more than the face paint. Seventeen men saw her with new eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not Joss. I am but a humble slave to the muse.**

The mother and father had paid for one hundred and twenty-three months of ballet lessons. Theoretically, this should be the easiest stage of the experiment. All she had to do was walk. She could carry her body with grace. What was ballet if not grace? The Queen's walk had been a dance of seduction. And River had always loved to dance.

Frustration flowed as Kaylee's face pulled into a grimace. The mechanic saw the look on the younger woman's face and rushed to reassure her. "It was better that time! It was! It's just…"

"You need to be on the prowl," called a voice from the catwalk above them.

Zoe descended the stairs, her hips swinging in the familiar rhythm of the Queen. Her feet touched down on the bay floor, and she began a slow, seductive stroll toward River. "You are the tigress on the hunt. The men are the prey. Locate your target, stalk it, and go in for the kill."

The warrior woman came to a stop inches from the scientist. River startled. She had been so wrapped up in the movement of the hips and the plump lips, she hadn't realized just how close the hunter had gotten. The plump lips quirked into a smirk.

"Now practice on Kaylee."

She took a deep breath. Hunt. River knew about targets. She locked her eyes on the mechanic. Her mind immediately clicked on the weaknesses. She was soft. The mechanic would fall quickly in hand-to-hand combat. She had no weapons hidden under the teddy bear coveralls. Foolish. She was weak in mind as well. A few well-placed threats would have the woman cowering in fear.

"River?" Kaylee squeaked out, her eyes widening in fear as studied the look on the younger woman's face. Her _bao bei_ wasn't standing across from her anymore. Now it was the government assassin who'd destroyed a room full of Reavers.

"River!" Zoe's voice snapped. "We don't ravage them with knives in this hunt. We use our bodies."

She slid the knife back into its holster along her thigh, cocking her head. Even bare-handed, this would be too easy. Child's play.

Zoe sighed. "We use sexin' River. We don't kill them. It was an analogy."

The weapon slowly slid away as Zoe's words filtered through River's brain. Her head shifted from one shoulder to the other. Zoe wanted her to sex Kaylee? Simon did not want her to be with a man. She could imagine how explosive his reaction would be if he caught her with a woman. Especially his woman. As a child he always harangued her about learning to share. Perhaps it was time for him to learn the same lesson.

River felt the shift as she stepped forward. Hips moved smoothly, side to side, as she glided toward the mechanic. A smile teased her lips, her eyes locked on the goal. Kaylee shifted a step back. The look on the younger girl's face had shifted from the killer assassin to one she'd never seen before. But it was scary as _gorram_ hell. She felt like she was frozen on the spot as River approached. River's bare feet made no sound as she reached her target. She lifted a finger to trail along the paralyzed girl's shoulders as she circled, only stopping once the circle was complete.

A throaty laugh interrupted the moment. "The men won't know what hit them. Very good, River. Throw a slinky dress and some smoky eyes on you and you'll knock 'em dead."

River turned with a frown. "Death is not the objective."

Zoe's grin softened.

Kaylee chuckled. Her voice held a nervous edge as she stepped away from River. "Won't wear the dress and makeup though."

Zoe cocked an eyebrow.

"Scientific theory," River explained with a shrug, turning to leave the bay. She had a ship to land.

But first, she had to test the control.

Once again, the merc was in the galley. His cherished women were laid out on the table, in a state of undress and orderly chaos. Jayne was cleaning his guns. River felt a small smile fighting to escape as she observed the familiar routine. He observed this ritual before every job. His ladies must be presentable for the party.

Clearing her mind, River forced out the image of Jayne, the ape-man who attempted to sell her to Blue Sun. She replaced the image with a nameless face from the test group. She waited until he looked her way, then began her slow walk, swaying her hips just so, smiling invitingly.

"You okay there, Girly? Hurt yer leg? Got a weird limp." And he was Jayne again.

Her smile faltered. Embarrassment washed through her. Irrational. The negative control should not react as the test group. His response was correct.

"Charlie horse. She will be fine."

"Need potassium. Or yer d'hydrated. Drink some water and put one 'o them electrolyte packets in it. Don't want to get shot up on the next job on account of yer bum leg," he muttered, turning back to his work.

Zoe saw fit not to warn the Captain about River's intended experiment. So he was caught unawares when River turned her attention to their contact, channeling a Companion none the less. His jaw fell slack as she swayed her way to the man's side. But she did distract him from lowering the price. Mal swore to never tell Simon of her behavior as long as she never pulled that _go se _on him again without a little warning first.

And the eyes of _twenty-nine _men had glazed over from her one short performance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am not Joss. I am but a humble slave to the muse.**

River examined the results with trepidation. The experiment may have been flawed from the beginning. Did the results increase with each iteration because the test group truly appreciated each successive sample they received with more enthusiasm? Was it that each sample group was more receptive? Or was it because she, the scientist, was growing more confident with each phase of the experiment? Should she scrap the whole experiment and try another? But if she did not use the Queen as a base then she would have to go outside of Serenity for her model. The disqualifying elements for the mechanic and warrior woman had not been eliminated.

With a sigh, she stood. She may as well follow through now. She was wearing the pink dress. Her hair was pulled back in the shiny firefly hairpins. Bone structure-appropriate face paint had been applied. All of the Companion's traits had received successful test results. She would combine all of the elements. She would find her life partner. Even if it may take a few attempts.

She had two days on Persephone before they would be in the black for two weeks. But first, she had to find the negative control. This was the final test. He had reacted correctly to every isolated element. It was time to ensure the experiment as a whole was valid.

He was in the cargo bay, honing his most reliable weapon. His harsh breaths rang out rhythmically. In. Out. In. Out. The familiar sound soothed her nerves. There was no reason for the merc to react outside of the normal parameters. He would respond with a slightly offensive comment at worst, or a vaguely concerned question like the previous time. But he would not respond as a man from the test group. That would be against his nature. He did not see her as a woman and he never would. She would forever be the _feng le_ girl that had scrambled naked from the cryo box, intent on causin' trouble for his crew.

River focused on her task. It was time to prove, or disprove, her experiment. She needed to get this part over with so she could finally focus on finding her partner. She was so tired of being alone.

Meeting his eyes, she began to make her way forward. Her hips began to sway. The movement required no conscious thought now. It was just another dance. Choreography was something River recalled without effort.

Jayne's movements slowed. He hung from the hand-holds, his eyes watching her warily. Finally, as she neared he spoke. "Y-ya need 'nother water, Girly? Yer still limpin'."

"Hmm." She hummed neutrally.

Jayne dropped from the rungs, but failed to move any further.

Lifting a finger, she repeated the finger-on-the-shoulder circling trick she'd performed on Kaylee. It proved to have the same hypnotizing effect on the mercenary. Interesting. She would have to add that to her hip-swaying routine when she deployed her technique for mate-finding purposes.

With her face tilted down and lower lip pouted slightly she peered up at him through her lashes. "She requires a protector on the streets. Can Jayne walk with her please?"

The test group loved it when a small woman asked for protection. They liked to feel big and bad. Only she knew that she could kill them fifteen different ways with a spoon.

For a long moment Jayne stared down at her, apparently struck mute. Then he threw his head back and laughed. She stepped back after a moment as he continued to find amusement in her attempt at seduction.

He pointed a finger at her. "You? You want protection? From what? Dust getting' on that purty dress? The wind messin' with yer hair?"

She reminded herself once again that disappointment was an irrelevant emotion. Jayne's approval had never been the goal. In fact, success would have been impossible if he had reacted in any other fashion. Smoothing down her dress, she nodded toward him once before spinning on her borrowed heel.

Rough fingers on her elbow startled River. She raised surprised eyes to meet Jayne's angry gaze.

"Where'r you going, Crazy?"

She frowned in confusion. "She told you. She is going out. To find a man."

His jaw fell open. "To do what!"

She shook out of his grasp. "To find a partner. A mate. One to have and hold."

He stared at her in silence, confusion and an unfamiliar look in his eye.

She sighed. "She is lonely Jayne." She ran a hand down her body, highlighting the tight bodice. "She has reached maturity. She is ready."

Fire sparked in his eyes. "So yer jest gonna go out on the street? Like a whore?"

She stepped back, surprised by the anger in his voice. "She is not for sale, Jayne. But she must seek outside the home. There are no available candidates."

The fire in his eyes died. His voice fell flat. "Figures. You core-bred snobs always turnin' up yer noses at the rim trash."

She cocked her head to the side, studying him. Was he offended that she was not considering him? That was illogical, but just like the man. Jayne was an acceptable match. He understood the girl. He was quiet when she needed quiet. He appreciated his weapons, revered them even. _He _was not interested. "He is an acceptable specimen. He has made it clear she is unacceptable. _Feng le_. Moonbrain."

Turning, she made to leave again. She was wasting time. She wasn't as surprised when he spun her around the second time. Jayne liked to have the last word. He would not allow her to walk away from him so easily. She was very surprised when instead of speaking, he crashed his lips down on hers. His hands slid down to her hips, yanking them up against his.

The feelings crashed down on her as he backed her up, slamming her into a crate. This was different from Zoe and Wash, from Mal and Inara, from Simon and Kaylee. It was more intense. Wilder. Even while a part of River was mourning the fact that all of her efforts had been in vain, that her experiment was invalidated by the negative control's response, another part was rising to meet the emotions crashing in from the man covering her in kisses.

Her eyes rolled as he sucked on a spot just behind her ear.

"_Ta ma duh_ do you have any idea what you've been doing to me the past couple weeks, _Yao Nu_?" He growled. "Been driving me as _feng le_ as you."

She gasped at the sensations he was creating. "You have ruined the experiment. She will have to start over."

He pulled back with a confused expression. "Experiment?"

"To determine effective mate-luring behavior."

Jayne growled again. "Ain't lettin' no other man near ya. So get that _feng le_ 'speriment idea outta yer head. You're mine. Got that?"

He punctuated his words with another mind-numbing kiss. When he pulled away, River's knees were jelly and only the firm arms around her were holding her up.

"Well? You got it?"

Her smile was a little dazed as she nodded her head. She had the presence of mind to make her own demand though. "Only if he is hers."

Jayne paused a moment. All it took was one kiss for him to nod his head.

The experiment had been a success after all.


End file.
